je t'aime pas, moi non plus
by Daylight how
Summary: Et si Yuzu arrivait dans cette école dans seulement l'unique but de vraiment réussir sa première année d'étude ? Les garçons ça ne l'intéresse pas, c'est une perte de temps. D'ailleurs, les cocolataires froides aussi. - L'histoire ne suit pas l'histoire originale du manga. Les caractères sont également assez différents. Le début de l'histoire (et la suite) peut donc ne pas plaire.
I Nouvelle école

Yuzu était restée tout le long de son trajet en train au téléphone avec sa mère qui ne cessait de lui répéter les mêmes choses; Elle était sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, elle avait vérifié des dizaines de fois en faisant et refaisant sa valise, mais sa mère continuait de lui demander si elle n'avait pas oublié ceci ou cela. Yuzu soupira, agacée tout en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. Elle était stressée depuis la veille et en fait, sa mère ne faisait qu'augmenter son stress. Elle souffla longuement en ébouriffant ses cheveux de sa main libre.

"Je te laisse, j'arrive dans peu de temps. Oui ! J'ai rien oublié, ok ? Et non, je ne serais pas en retard. Enfin, uniquement si tu ne me laisses pas tout de suite. Milles bisous. Je t'aime. "

Finalement, elle afficha un grand sourire. Elle adorait sa mère, celle-ci s'inquiétait pour elle car elle l'aimait, elle le savait, elle avait toujours été comme ça, c'était certainement lassant parfois mais c'était surtout la plupart du temps réconfortant. Sa mère s'était toujours inquiétée de tout, quand il s'agisait de sa fille, tout devait être presque parfait. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse sans son bonheur après tout, c'est ce qu'elle disait. Elle était consciente de la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une mère ainsi. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur au monde que l'amour que pouvait nous apporter une mère à ses yeux.

Le train arrive à son terminus, les gens sortent et d'autres entrent en même temps, tous sont pressés. La gare était immense, sur 2 étages et un rez-de-chaussée, Yuzu ne s'était jamais rendu dans une gare aussi grande. En réalité la seule gare qu'elle connaissait était celle de chez elle. Elle ne faisait qu'un rez-de-chaussée ridiculement petit.

Elle entendit rapidement sa langue maternelle prédominer puis de l'anglais, et un peu de chinois également dans les discussions qu'elle pouvait entendre quand elle continua son chemin jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Elle levait la tête et regardait partout, le paysage urbain qui lui faisait face l'émerveillait. C'était pourtant quelque chose de banal pour quelqu'un qui côtoyait ce genre de grande ville, rien d'exceptionnel, mais ces yeux brillaient presque. Elle avait immédiatement sorti son appareil photo.

Elle traina son énorme valise rouge pendant plusieurs minutes tout en respirant cet air sereinement, déjà très optimiste. Cet environnement lui plaisait déjà; elle s'y habituait immédiatement, à peine arrivé. Le changement ne lui faisait pas peur, au contraire, il l'intéressait, elle avait toujours eu envie de nouveau. Changer d'air, elle le voulait depuis déjà quelques années et elle le pouvait maintenant. Elle était tout de même arrivée dans cette ville avec un autre principal but en tête, réussir sa première année.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se trouva à l'accueil de sa nouvelle école avec plusieurs autres futurs élèves trainant également leurs valises énormes. Certains avait l'air épuisé voire mort de fatigue au vu de leurs énormes cernes par le précédent voyage qui les avaient amener jusqu'ici. Yuzu se trouvait plus excitée qu'autre chose, un sourire affiché au visage elle avança jusqu'à la dame se trouvant derrière son bureau. Celle-ci semblait agacé par ce qu'il se passait. Son travail devait l'ennuyer carrément, on pouvait la comprendre. Rester les fesses assises sur une chaise derrière un bureau à toujours faire la même chose, les paperasses et cie, Yuzu n'aurait jamais fait un travail aussi peu réactif. La vieille dame lui demanda ses coordonnées et ce qui s'en suit, elle garda un sourire polie tout en lui répondant. Elle récupéra rapidement dans un premier temps les clés de sa chambre qu'elle allait partager pour cette première année avec une fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, elle espérait tomber sur une personne qui lui convenait plus ou moins.. Qui ne soit ni trop bordélique, ni trop maniaque, ni trop capricieuse, nitropcalme.

Elle traina sa valise le long d'un couloir, des personnes attendaient devant une porte, désorientée et quelque perdue elle s'y dirigea, manquant de trébucher dans elle-ne-sait-quoi pour venir se heurter dans quelqu'un. Elle reconnu un visage et elle fut surprise et frustrée de ne pas mettre de nom sur ce visage, peut-être qu'elle se trompait. Elle fut immédiatement coupé par la porte qui s'ouvrit, dévoilant une deuxième porte derrière celle-ci, celle de l'ascenseur, qui s'ouvrit également. Les gens sortaient et entraient en même temps, elle fut rapidement bousculé à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur, compressé sur la vitre de l'ascenseur. _Fait chier..._ Quelqu'un derrière elle lui collait au dos, un gars gêné par la situation qui rougissait de plus belle. Le "bip" de l'ascenseur fit réagir une nouvelle fois toutes ces personnes et elles sortirent toutes d'un coup dans une vitesse qui lui semblait anormale, inhumaine. Elle marcha sur un pied et son épaule cogna dans plusieurs autres. Dans un soupir, elle regarda toutes ces personnes sortirent et se presser vers leur logement. Elle remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place avant de sortir de l'ascenseur en trainant à nouveau sa valise qui commençait à lui donner une douleur au poignet. C'est que les chambres devaient valoir le coup pour que les gens s'y pressent autant.

Elle inséra sa clé avec un peu de difficulté et de maladresse dans la serrure. Son visage s'illumina et elle sourit en coin de lèvres, elle était assez satisfaite au premier coup d'oeil. Elle déposa sa valise derrière la porte avant de poser ses fesses dans le premier lit venu, celui de gauche. La chambre n'était pas si petite qu'elle paraissait sur les photos. Elle aimait comment les meubles avaient été placés, la décoration colorée lui plaisait particulièrement. Cela semblait à priori une chambre d'étudiant tout à fait banale mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'était pas tellement compliquée, en fait. Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite valise, qui devait faire à peine la moitié de la sienne, placé dans le lit d'en face. Sa colocataire était donc déjà arrivée avant elle. Elle sourit doucement et se laissa tomber dans le lit paisiblement, se sentant légère, tout était agréable, pour le moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il était bientôt une heure de l'après-midi, la jeune étudiante s'était rendue dans la cafeteria -avec un peu de difficulté- mais avec un air tranquille. Elle regardait toujours à gauche et à droite ce qu'il se passait quand elle longeait les couloirs. Elle voulait avoir un aperçu rapide des personnes qui cohabitaient dans le même bâtiment qu'elle.

La feuille accrochée au mur proposait divers menus, elle allait opter pour un simple sandwich. Il y avait un boucan un peu plus loin derrière elle, un groupe de jeunes hommes assis sur des chaises et d'autres tranquillement sur la table se disputaient les résultats des prochains matchs de basketball de leur club. Assez ennuyeux à priori. Elle souriait faussement en prenant son plateau un peu trop rapidement, heurtant avec celui-ci la personne qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt devant l'ascenseur. Elle grimaça. Elle grimaça deux fois plus en se rendant compte du bruit à peine audible qu'elle avait sorti. C'était gênant. Elle se sentait soudainement mal à l'aise avant d'entendre la jeune fille qui était en face d'elle, sourire devant sa maladresse.

"Nouvelle ?"

Yuzu avait simplement hoché la tête. Ah bon, c'était écrit sur son front carrément ? Elle était légèrement intimidé, c'était la première personne qui lui adressait la parole sans compter la femme plutôt désagréable à l'accueil. Non pas qu'elle soit de nature timide mais elle ne savait pas comment réagir dans cette ville emplit de nouvelles personnes. Elle se sentait déjà bête, elle n'aimait pas donner mauvaise impression et c'était assez mal parti, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. La jeune fille aux cheveux courts sourit chaleureusement en lui proposant de la suivre à sa table où deux autres filles l'attendaient. Elle leur sourit poliment avant de s'installer avec une once d'embarras. Elle avait l'impression de s'incruster et son embarras nettement visible faisaient grossir d'incompréhension les personnes en face d'elle. L'une d'elle prit la parole après s'être raclé la gorge.

"Je suis Harumi, en deuxième année !" Yuzu leva son regard vers la jeune-fille souriante.

"Yuzu, je suis nouvelle en première année "

"Oh, comme Matsuri et Himeko. Himeko a malheureusement redoublé sa première année, peut-être que vous serez dans la même classe" La dite-Himeko à ses côtés, fronça les sourcils. "Harumi ! Tu pourrais éviter ce genre de détails ?!" Elle grogna en mordant dans son morceau de pain.

Yuzu sourit simplement. " Ravie de vous rencontrer vous deux "

La petite aux cheveux roses assise à côté d'elle lui tendit la main en se présentant à son tour. " Matsuri. "  
Elle lui serra la main -pas habituée à le faire- tout en affichant une mine pensive.

" ..On ne s'est pas rencontré autre part ? "

" Hmm, pour la première fois devant l'ascenseur que l'on attendait toutes les deux. " Elle avait répondu très sérieusement et Yuzu se senti embarrassée à nouveau.

" Non, je voulais dire, autre part, auparavant, ailleurs "

Matsuri fit mine de réfléchir puis elle haussa rapidement les épaules.  
" Je ne crois pas.. C'est seulement la seconde fois que je te vois "

La blonde croqua dans son sandwich et haussa les épaules à son tour. Peut-être s'était-elle trompé et la prenait-elle pour quelqu'un d'autre comme elle l'avait pensé.

Elles quittèrent leur table et allèrent vider leurs plateaux avant de rejoindre le couloir menant aux chambres. Elle avait apprit que Harumi et Himeko étaient amies d'enfance et qu'elles avaient toujours été dans la même classe jusqu'à cette année puisque Himeko avait redoublé. Matsuri était nouvelle elle mais connaissait les jeunes filles depuis un temps. Elle savait aussi que Harumi semblait aux petites attentions avec Himeko et était une maniaque de la propreté, d'ailleurs Harumi ne pouvait pas supporter le côté bordélique de son amie d'enfance et a affirmé que si elle avait eu le choix de colocataire, elle n'aurait quand même pas pris Himeko même si c'était l'amie la plus proche qu'elle avait.

Harumi et Himeko saluèrent leur potentielle nouvelle amie avant de monter à l'étage où se trouvait leurs chambres respectives. Quant à Laura elle avait commencé à avancer pour rejoindre sa chambre en souriant avant de se faire interpeller par Matsuri.

" Hey, tu te rend à la pré-rentrée de demain ? " Yuzu hocha la tête et elles avancèrent toutes les deux.  
" Bien, nous pourrions nous rejoindre à l'entrée du bâtiment D "

Yuzu sourit nerveusement en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux " Bâtiment qui se trouve où exactement.. ? "

Matsuri sourit. Elle ne se moqua pas, elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Elle aussi était nouvelle comme beaucoup d'autres et en arrivant elle s'était retrouvé quelque peu perdue. Heureusement, elle avait eu ses deux amies avec elle pour l'aider à se repérer.

" Je suis loin d'être un bon guide mais je pourrais te faire visiter si tu le souhaites. Harumi et Himeko m'ont aidé le premier jour où je suis arrivée "

Yuzu afficha un énorme sourire en se sentant reconnaissante.

" Je n'ai rien à faire, il n'y a pas vraiment de réseau dans ma chambre alors.. " Elle sourit doucement en sortant sa clé, arrivée devant sa porte. " Je vais me doucher rapidement. Ta chambre est où ? " 

"D'accord alors. Elle se trouve un peu plus au fond là-bas.. C'est la 105. " Elle lui montra du doigt le couloir assez espacieux et plutôt long.

" Je viens dès que j'ai fini, à tout de suite. "

Elle afficha un sourire presque angélique -plutôt flippant?- avant de la saluer de la main et d'entrer dans sa chambre. Yuzu rejoignit sa chambre en se sentant beaucoup moins stresser.

La blondinette avait rangé la moitié de sa valise. Elle avait mit ses vêtement dans les placards et accrocher le reste dans l'armoire - qu'elle partageait avec sa colocataire - sur des porte-manteaux. Elle pliait encore un ou deux pulls quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte, quand elle l'ouvrit, elle ne fut pas surprise d'y trouver Matsuri. Celle-ci avait encore les cheveux humides et avait changé de vêtements.

Elles visitaient les divers couloirs du bâtiment C. Deux bâtiments étaient consacrés aux salles pour les premières années et secondes années, les bâtiments C et D. L'école comptait donc plusieurs bâtiments, le premier bâtiment comportait les chambres des étudiants. Le second plus petit était la caféteria commune des élèves. Le troisième et quatrième côté a côté contenaient des salles de classes, les laboratoires, l'administration, etc, sur trois étages chacun. Le cinquième, c'était la bibliothèque. Bref, tout était grand et assez luxueux. Yuzu était impressionnée. Elle se sentait à nouveau agréablement bien en se disant qu'elle allait passer une première année ici.

" Tu viens d'où ? " Matsuri la regardait avec une curiosité visible sur le visage.

" Je suis de la campagne, une campagne vraiment paumée à quelques heures d'ici. J'étudiais dans une petite ville avant aussi.. Alors, j'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça, les personnes pressés, les choses en grand " Elle ne se sentait pour autant pas déprimée par tout ça, bien au contraire, et son excitation depuis le début le prouvait bien assez.

" Ah, je comprend maintenant " Elle avait prit un ton taquin.

" Et toi, je suppose que tu viens d'ici ou d'une autre grande ville ? " Matsuri avait simplement hoché la tête en lui souriant.  
" De Tokyo " Yuzu avait fait un "o" avec ses lèvres, un peu surprise.

Elles continuèrent à visiter le reste et à parler de tout et de rien, apprenant ainsi à plus se connaître. Yuzu avait définitivement une nouvelle amie, ou du moins fait connaissance avec quelqu'un de très sympathique. Au fond d'elle, elle était encore persuadé l'avoir rencontré quelque part d'autre mais elle ne dit rien, de toute facon elle ne l'avait pas reconnue elle.

Elles avaient donc fini l'après-midi ensemble et Matsuri l'avait racompagné jusqu'à sa chambre. La blonde était tout simplement contente d'avoir trouver quelqu'un avec qui elle avait si rapidement sympathiser dès le premier jour.

Elle était partie se doucher, ayant jeter ses vêtements un peu partout dans la pièce quand elle s'était déshabillé. Elle sortit de la salle de bain après 40 minutes sous l'eau chaude. Ca lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle rangea alors les dernières choses restantes dans sa valise. Après quelques minutes, elle soupira de soulagement en se laissant tomber dans le lit. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle dirigea son regard vers le lit en face d'elle. La petite valise était toujours là, elle n'avait pas été touché. Il était bientôt 20h et sa colocataire ne s'était toujours pas montrée. Elle se décida alors à faire le lit de celle-ci, celui-ci ne comportant même pas un drap, elle en sortit un avec une couverture. Après avoir fait le lit de sa colocataire, elle avait remit la valise à sa place sans l'ouvrir. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans, elle était si petite qu'elle se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu prendre la propriétaire. Elle partie finalement se coucher sans rien manger, l'excitation qu'elle avait eu toute la journée s'était finalement transformé en une grande fatigue. L'émotion l'avait épuisé et elle dormit si rapidement qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
